Scientific knowledge about the effects of trauma on children, including domestic violence, has grown significantly in the last few years. However, there are some areas that have not been well described yet, including the effect of uxoricide on children. Uxoricide, the killing of one spouse by the other is, unfortunately, an all too common occurrence. In a family with minor children the effect can be devastating, for in a single act, the children lose both parents - one has died and the other is either a fugitive, in prison or has committed suicide. Some studies have begun to document the immediate effect of this kind of trauma on children, but the long-term consequences have not been investigated. In order to develop ways to help these most vulnerable children, research needs to be conducted on what they face growing up. This retrospective, exploratory study will use qualitative methods to describe the experiences of children from the time of the traumatic killing until adulthood. The sample will consist of 90 men and women, who when they were children lived through the killing of one of their parents by the other. The participants will be asked to give a narrative account of their experiences as children including those circumstances, people, ideas, or attitudes that helped or hindered them.